Mishpachah
by Lana.NCIS
Summary: A treasured collection of linked one shots about Tony and Ziva's blooming family life, specifically the entrance and growing up of their daughter Talia. Strap yourself in for a tonne of fun and moments to make your heart melt!
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hey there! So this is my new story and will be a collection of linked one shots of Tony and Ziva's blooming family life. It specifically focuses on the entrance and growing up of their daughter Talia. So please, stick with me and read on! I hope it helps those of you living in the AU world, it helps me!

Oh, also this chapter (more like a couple of paragraphs) is ridiculously short, I know, but I swear every other chapter is much longer than this which is after all just a small prologue.

* * *

**1. Prologue**

Tony slowly awakens, comfortable and blissful lying next to Ziva.

Sunlight streams through the open balcony doors, gentle gusts of wind causing the white netting to billow. Entangled amongst the silken sheets with legs entwined, he holds his partner in his arms, their embrace gentle, protective of each other.

Her hair lies in tousles, strewn about on the pillow her skin glowing. Asleep, Ziva's expression is utterly at piece, a replica of his. The only sounds are their breathing, their loving heartbeats. By the time Ziva drifts awake, Tony's fingers are softly trailing down the contours of her spine, soft shapes being traced onto her skin. Her bottomless brown eyes connect with his green ones. Neither say a word, both lost in the perfection of the moment and simultaneously they reach for each others hand interlocking fingers. Foreheads touching, they wordlessly express their love for each other.

'Hey.' Tony eventually says, with a small smile.

'Hey.' she replies squeezing his hand.

'I love you Ziva.' He says.  
'I love you too, Tony.' She says.


	2. Suprise

_**AN:**__And so the story takes off! Thanks for the great response, enjoy!_

_oh, I forgot the disclaimer so here it is __**Disclaimer: **__Disclaimed. If I owned NCIS Cote would still be there._

* * *

The morning dawned bright and after a quick tidy of the room they unceremoniously scattered with clothing the night before, they found themselves together on the balcony having breakfast looking over the streets of Tel Aviv, Israel.

They had requested leave from work, needing a holiday together to bask in the glorious company of each other alone. It had been Tony's idea to go to Israel, wanting to fully experience and appreciate where Ziva grew up. Ziva had immediately embraced the idea fully, because despite her love for Washington and America, Israel always held a special place in her heart and besides, it had been a while since she had been there.

Now the brilliant sun shone down, cars rushing on the busy roads, the hustle and bustle evident in the hot Israeli desert.

'So what are we doing today sweetcheecks?' Asked Tony contently looking at the red gold sun shining in her hair. Ziva rested her head on his shoulder.  
'Tony we have a flight to catch at 7, why don't we just take it easy my little hairy butt?'  
'Whatever you want Ziva.' Tony said with a smile kissing her temple.  
Surprisingly though, half a second later, with a whiff of car exhaust in the wind, Ziva rushes away fast, overcome by a sudden twisting and churning in her stomach.  
Another half second later, a shocked Tony charges after her, heart pounding like a drum of death.

'Ziva!?'

He finds her in the bathroom throwing up. Immediately once reaching his ninja he takes a hold of her silken hair and carefully gathers it out of the way. He hears himself repeating 'Ziva, Ziva, Ziva.' and when she's done, he scoops her into his embrace, willing her to speak.

'I am not sure what just happened.' She says simply looking at him, thinking of the consuming rush of nausea.  
Odd. 'How do you feel now?'  
'Fine, well more than fine after last night actually.' she says smirking and looking deep into his eyes. He smirked, but still worried.  
'Are you sure?' He says. 'You know I can't stand the thought of you being in any pain.' Ziva nodded.

And they're half way through the door when she freezes with a shocked expression. Now he's unsure of what to do and is really beginning to worry. Tony's seen Ziva deal with extremely difficult situations utterly calm, he's seen her surprised, determined, worried, but never, not once had he seen her this blatantly shocked.

Her smooth lips slightly parted, empty eyes focused on his chest unseeing.

'Ziva speak to me. Please.' He urged.  
'...Tony...I, I'm late.'  
'You're late?' He says quizzically.  
'Yes Tony, I'm late.' Ziva says her eyes flickering up. 'What I'm trying to tell you, is that the chances are...I'm pregnant.'


	3. Soulmates

**AN: **Thanks for the feedback, enjoy!

* * *

Inside her mind was whirling, the blinding nausea, missed period, sleeping late. No. No way. She once never expected to live to thirty, it was a dream, a miracle. Yet she had achieved that, but never thought this would happen to her. She had killed and she had tortured - but here she was. And it was the obvious explanation.

Shock. That's all Tony registered. Plain Shock. Pregnant? It was entirely possible he supposed. But he never thought he would get to become a father. Stunned he stares at her unmoving.

And then he properly sees her expression. Fear. Even when face on with murderous assassins and global terrorists she is not afraid. But give her a glorious life to bring into the world, she's petrified. It breaks his heart. And that's what makes the truth really begin to sink in. And as it does, so does a feeling of utter exultation.

'I'm going to be a dad? He whispers coming close to her. 'Oh Ziva, thank you so so much!' He's excited now, jumping around, his grin stretching right across his face.

'I love you so much. So so so much. And our baby too already, I love you both to pieces!'

And with his words the anxiety in Ziva washed away, to be filled with happiness because he was hers and she was his and now they were going to have a baby for them to both to adore and cherish. And then they're both crying and laughing because they love each other, connected by a bond so deep that had only one explanation.

Soul mates.

* * *

Telling the team was one of the most fantastic things they'd ever done. They had walked into work together hand in hand and even amidst all the welcome back hugs they never let go of each other, completely inseparable.

To Gibbs it was obvious something had happened. Something that had bought them even closer. What, he didn't know.

Once everyone had settled a little Tony began the announcement.

'On our last day in Israel, something absolutely magical happened to us.' He looked around, eventually settling his gaze on Ziva, gazing at her in adoration and wonder.

'Tony and I are going to be parents.' She completed for him lost in his endless gaze.

McGee, Jimmy and ducky clapped and cheered, while Abby screamed and kissed them both.

Gibbs hugged them both tight and kissed Ziva's cheeck. To Tony he whispered 'I'm proud of ya DiNozzo. Treasure every second.'  
To Ziva he whispered 'I'm proud of ya kid. You're gonna be one amazing mother.'

And when the famous tough Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned away, Tony could've sworn, that in the harsh glare of the skylight those steely blue eyes let loose a couple of streaking tears.

And then he blinked and they were gone.


	4. Pregnancy

_**AN:**__ hey there! Here's another chapter, would really appreciate hearing all your thoughts :)_

* * *

Day turned and with every passing moment, Tony and Ziva's love for their baby only deepening.

They cherished every second, both absorbed with the process inside Ziva. She was glowing, absolutely radiant and rarely was there a second where either she or Tony were not smiling. Every day was a blessed gift, every second precious.

The first trimester flew past, the morning sickness stopping towards the end and Ziva's raging hormones calmed. Many memories were made including one when she was still in the field. The gruesome criminal they where arresting insulted Tony following by an attempted swing at Ziva. Infuriated, Ziva maliciously attacked back and in the decorated alleyway she smashed the dirt bag down cussing in Hebrew and raging so hard that Gibbs was forced to pull her off while the team stared in awe.

Thus began the desk work.

And that led to another shocking event.

It was a humid afternoon the sun shining intently, highlighting not only the red gold streaks in Ziva's hair that Tony loved oh so very much, but also her growing frustration. Eventually it became unbearable and boiled over so in front of the entire floor and wary team she declared that Tony must go get her olives and ice cream. Most amused Gibbs had ducked head with twinkling blue eyes and his famous one sided smile stifling laughter.

At 9 weeks they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. With goo on her stomach and Tony by her side the sound reverberated off the walls, strong, powerful. It Awe struck them, after all the suffering and death in their lives here was audible proof of the brilliant like they had created together. It was not only a precious gift but also the sign of a new era beginning in their life.

Ziva started to show, and by that time they had both fiercely become extremely protective. Tony constantly talked to the baby, at home resting his head gently on Ziva's abdomen. The little peanut growing inside his beautiful Ziva was definitely his little ninja already. Meanwhile Ziva referred to baby bump as tatelah, their little darling, their prince or princess. It had been mutually agreed that the sex would be a surprise.

No matter what, they would be happy_._

* * *

_**AN:**__ What did you think?_


	5. Doubt

One day of her pregnancy, Ziva was faced with crazy hormone induced self doubt. Tony was out in the field all day, there was no one in the office and Ziva was left to stew with unwelcome thoughts that had been building up lately.

How could she help nurture a life? She had sinned, she had killed, she had tortured. How could she be worthy? She was not and the realization stung her eyes, letting them overflow with burning tears and she let out a sob, burying her head in her hands, brown curls falling over her face. This was why she almost left a while ago, the bad in her just felt like it caught up with the good. Now she could deal with it by herself, but to have a child bought into it was simply not fair.

So absorbed in her dark thoughts, she didn't notice the ding of the elevator or the approaching footsteps.

'Ziver?'

She jumped.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Said Gibbs gently seeing her red eyes. He kneeled in front of her desk.  
She didn't answer. She couldn't.  
She sobbed again, but made her mind up to try and tell Gibbs.

'It's ... just... it's just, Gibbs my past, my history, how can I allow this baby to be raised by a soulless killer?' She said remembering those words uttered long ago. Eli had raised her as one and for many years it had been a success. How could she enforce this onto a child?

Gibbs was quiet, thinking while his thumb stroked her hand in comfort.

'Ziva, the things you've done, while they're not pretty had been justified and all the good things you've done since have over ruled all the bad.'

'But Gibbs, no child will want me! I do not deserve this baby!'

'Your wrong Ziver, every child would want you as their mother. You're the strongest woman I know, you have the kindest heart and you're impossible not to love. You're my kid and trust me when I say any kid would be lucky to have you.'

A watery smile spread across her face.

'Thank you Gibbs.'

Sometimes the glorious thing that life is throws you memories of darkness, times of less happier moments. You can doubt yourself, believe you are not worthy, but widen and clear your vision and unequivocally you'll find the true beautiful you.

* * *

**AN: **Drop me a review maybe?


	6. This Is It

_**AN: **__This is one of my favourite chapters, if you like it please review :)_

* * *

Her water broke at 9.03 pm November the 16th, while eating Italian and watching a movie with Tony. After a unique car ride Tony and Ziva style, they found themselves in a blue hospital room, machines beeping. Outside, the waiting room had become occupied by a flustered Goth panicky pacing, a nervous Palmer and McGee on alert with an excited Ducky.

Throughout the labour Tony and Gibbs praised Ziva, encouraging her and complimenting her progress. She had incredibly high pain tolerance, well being Ziva and Tony's ninja, of course she did.

Ziva's sweaty hands were wrapped around tony and Gibbs' applying momentous pressure that made them both grimace. _Ow._ Seriously though, Tony wouldn't be surprised if she sprained a few of his fingers.  
'Damn you Tony.' she gritted out between pants.  
'You contributed too!' He defended himself in a fluster.  
But honestly, Tony's heart melted at Ziva being in so much pain. She moaned her head resting on the pillow, her eyes rolling back into her head. Shining tears tracks gleamed at the edge of her face, the crushing pain watering her eyes.

Yet, after much swearing in Hebrew and cussing in numerous tongues, it came to the final push.  
And push Ziva did thinking of everything she held dear, gasping one cry of pain and relief as their baby burst forward into the world.

A girl.

Their girl.

_Talia Sarai. _

Hours later just before dawn, Tony and Ziva found them selves alone in the pale blue room, lying together on the bed.

Their faces were locked on Talia's, staring in awe at the beautiful baby that was theirs. Small locks of curly brown hair shaped her face, while beautiful blue green eyes, which no doubt would turn to a perfect replica of Tony's, looked around. Her tiny precious fingers and toes, one hand wrapped in tony and Ziva's was all that they could focus on, the pureness, the innocence, the beauty of Talia Sarai. Her presence admitted an aroma of delicacy yet if she was like her parents, Talia would be anything but delicate inside. Her thick eyelashes framed those gorgeous sea foam eyes, her skin smooth and creamy. She seemed to bond Tony and Ziva together impossibly more, now bound by the little girl, their fairy tale life they dreamed of.

She was their daughter, their princess, their perfect piece of bliss in the world.

There had been times when it felt like the whole universe had been against them. When nothing went right, when it seemed like all hope was lost. But now in the small hospital room with the morning light beginning to stream through the blinds, it seemed the stars had aligned and life had given them the most deserved beautiful gift ever.

Their perfect baby girl.


	7. Lullaby

**Chapter 7**

A week or two after Talia's birth, Tony awoke at in the dark, twisted in warm sheets and immediately noticing the empty void next to him. Ziva's absence was obvious to him - he always slept cuddling her.

She was his sleeping remedy, the smell of her luscious hair, the beat of her heart against his, the softness of her skin against his.

Anxious to find Ziva, Tony got up and padded down the darkened hall only stopping when a curious noise became apparent to him.

Faint luminous singing, echoing from behind Talia's door. The notes trilled up and down softly with lilting tones, the melody enticing, beautiful and foreign. Ziva, Tony realized. Intrigued, he softly opened the door leaning against the frame as he surveyed the mesmerizing scene in awe. Ziva sat leaning over Tali's crib, her back to Tony, engulfed in a halo of light cast down from a single bulb. She sang in Hebrew, the words rolling off her tongue, each syllable delicately formed.

Tony's heart swelled at the majestic moment, one that he never thought of laying his eyes upon. He was so captivated that when the lullaby reached a final fevered pitch, gradually subsided and suddenly ceased that he yearned for more, a desire to hear Ziva sing to their baby again.

'It was the only thing that would get her to relax.' Ziva said softly not turning around. Tony was surprised she had noticed him, well he thought he had been subtle in entering the room. 'The door creaked.' She explained, reading his thoughts like always. Tony walked over to her quietly as to not wake Talia and sat next to Ziva, surprised to see her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He stayed silent, yearning for her to speak yet giving her time. She knew he would wait for her, he would do anything for her.

Eventually she spoke. 'My mother ... used to sing that to me when I was a child.' She said, looking up at him. 'When I was a toddler I would get nightmares so bad, of my family being bombed to ash in the streets, of my family being attacked by ruthless assassins. She would sing to me in the dead of the night, her voice the only thing that would keep the demons away.' By now hot tears were rolling down her cheeks at the memory, at the significance that she just sung her own daughter to sleep.

The wheel had turned, and it was her turn to be the parent.

She was going to be the best Godamn mother in the world, enjoy every second and to top it off, Tony was going to be by her side the whole way.

It was the adventure of a life time.

* * *

**AN: **What did you think? :-)


	8. Milestones

'Come on Tali, you can do it baby!' Cheered Tony.

'Tatelah my princess, you can do it, one foot at a time!' Encouraged Ziva.

Tali looked at them, a crease between her eyebrows exactly like her mother when concentrating.

Her face was red, lips pouting, curls frizzy and green eyes wide. She was flustered and about to give up.

She tried one last time, stood up on shaky feet and faced her parents. With all eyes on her, Talia very deliberately and slowly took 3 wobbly steps before collapsing on her bottom and bursting into tears.

Tony and Ziva cheered, the moment caught on tape and having witnessed their baby's first ever steps.

They kissed once before scooping a crying Talia up into their arms for a three way hug.

Their baby was a star and her parents were the proudest in the world.

* * *

Talia sat on the ground, mommy and daddy desperately attempting to get her to speak her first understandable words.

'Talia say momma for me tatelah, mo-mma, mo-mm-a.'

She spared Ziva a quick glance then continued playing with her toys.

'Okay Talia, try daddy now, da-ddy, da-ddy.'

Tali picked up her toy monkey, swinging him around and laughing, her face lit up with amusement refusing to answer either of her parents.

They tried again in Hebrew. Again without success.

Tony and Ziva shared a glance, they had been trying on and off for days to get their daughter to talk but she had remained utterly stubborn and refused to say a thing. Like her parents, she was too stubborn for her own good.

'We need a new tactic Tony.' Whispered Ziva at a lost on how to continue.  
'We sure-'

'Boat.'

Tony and Ziva whipped their heads around looking at Talia.

'Did she just say something?' said Ziva shocked.

Talia laughed again and held up a toy boat in the air.

'Boat! Boat, boat, boat!' She giggled.

Tony and Ziva cheered, planting kisses all over their daughter. Sure it was an unexpected first word choice, but it didn't take a genius to figure out where she got it.

Gibbs was going to be exceedingly happy.


	9. A Day Out

The soft sound of rushing water rose up from beneath the wooden bridge. The damp wood of the bridge was smooth, almost slippery, but the man held the little girls hand so she would not slip and fall.

Above them willow trees stood tall, enveloping them in their green canopy, the branches holding cascading leaves that tumbled down and blew gently in the breeze.

Below them along the banks of the small river, thickets of blue bells and violets hugged the ground entangled with vines that climbed the bridge's supports. They radiated a pleasant aroma, one that hung heavy in the air and smelt of nature and beauty.

Back on the bridge, the man had lifted the girl onto his strong shoulders. They stood by the rail and watched the yellow ducklings play. It had been a grisly rainy day, and they had decided to go to the park while there was a break in the rain showers.

'Quack, quack!' Giggled Talia.

'Quack, quack.' Gibbs agreed.

She laughed again, this time at his impersonation and Gibbs allowed himself a small smile.

Setting her down, Gibbs got out the packet of bread and broke it up into little bits. Talia took a handful and slipping her hand between the wood began to throw pieces to the ducklings. Gibbs joined her throwing his bread over the wooden railing. Each piece of bread landed with a small splash, the ducks competing to reach it first. Eventually, when the bread was gone they crossed the end of the bridge and moved on to the playground a mere stones throw away.

'Grampa, can we go to da swings?' said Talia, puppy eyes on full force for Gibbs.

'We sure can. I'll push.' answered Gibbs smiling as Talia ran off.

Once Talia had had her turn flying on the swings and then sliding down the green slide, they decided to start the walk back, the grey clouds also starting to come in. Talia's yellow gumboots splashed in the small puddles on the grey concrete path, the droplets of water spraying all over Gibbs' shoes and trouser legs.

'Hey, watch what you're doing there!' Gibbs laughed.

Talia laughed as well, taking Gibbs hand again.

'Thank you for da park Grampa. I love ya!'

'I love ya too.' Gibbs replied, and together Grampa and granddaughter walked home.

* * *

**AN: **Thoughts? Personally I loved this chapter, what did you think? -Lana


	10. Little Prince

**AN: **Pretty much just a short smattering of smutt! :)

* * *

By the time Talia Sarai was 3, Tony and Ziva were having another baby.

'Ima, am I going to get a little prince or little princess?' Asked Talia happily.

She was exuberant about having a sibling, always asking when the new arrival would be there. She had drawn pictures for the baby, bought gifts and gotten everything already 'sorted out'.

'We do not know tatelah.' Replied Ziva rubbing her ballooning stomach with a small smile.

Tony wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close.

Truthfully, they knew they were having a baby boy, but everyone had vowed to keep it a surprise for Talia. Already in their minds their growing baby boy was their little prince, just as much as Talia was their princess.

Ziva especially was happy, it seemed that after everything her original 'I will' list was being fulfilled to some extent. She had visited Iceland, she lived in America, she had ridden a horse, and now, now she really was going to end up with her baby boy and girl.

Baby no. 2 was well looked forward too, that was for sure.

And in late July when Ziva gave birth to a bouncy baby adorn with her beautiful eyes and Tony's hair, immediately they sensed a new change in their family.

They now had two stunning children to cherish and treasure.

And as Talia sat there with tiny baby Adrian Leroy in her arms, an amazed expression on her face, Tony and Ziva knew that their fairy-tale was falling into place perfectly.

It was their silver lining from all the difficulties life had chucked at them.

And it was beautiful.


	11. Twirling

**AN:** So I realized this would've been cool if it was Halloween themed but sadly I didn't think of that until now. Sorry. But I'm pretty sure you'll like this as well, it's one of my favourites! :)

* * *

Talia twirled on the stage in a white tutu, looking precisely like an angel.

She had inherited her mother's talent and love of dance that much was obvious. Her shining brown curls were wild around her, leaping and jumping with her as she danced around the stage. She led the other students completely, Talia owning the stage centre front.

A huge smile was spread across her face, every feature glowing and radiating with utter joy. The piano music echoed in the studio, each melody a beautiful trill.

In the darkened audience, Tony and Ziva sat watching their little princess leap around, awe evident on their faces.

'Tony. . . she's amazing!' Uttered Ziva mind blown. Tony's hand squeezed hers.

'I know Z!' Tony whispered in her ear, wonderfully impressed at his 4 year old daughter's agility.

Up on the stage, Talia saw them and waved briefly before turning an attempted pirouette.

Tony cheered loudly and Ziva gasped, her heart blooming with pride.

All throughout her childhood, she had dreamed of dancing, of her father seeing her beauty on the stage. Dancing had been her release, to lose herself in the music and dance was a bliss. In the end it had only bought heart ache and sorrow, her dream never coming true and her father never making just enough effort.

But now she realized seeing Talia acing it up there and Tony so excited, that maybe her dream lived on and had come true not through her, but through her daughter.

And that made her happy.


	12. School Bell

Talia's curls bounced up and down as she sprinted up the school steps. The day had dawned bright and clear, the sun shining happily down marking the exciting day. Tali had woken up especially early, immediately dragging her parents out of bed to get ready to go.

It was her first day of school. And Talia was the most eager beaver of all, making excellent progress on achieving her goal of being one of the first students there. Meanwhile her parents lagged behind.

'Well she certainly is making good use of your early morning genes.' Grumbled Tony to Ziva with a slight smile on his face.

Ziva beamed and squeezed his hand tighter as they began the ascent up the stairs, Talia all the way in front.

Neither could believe their daughter was starting school. Where had their baby gone? Where had the time gone? The time had passed in the blink of an eye.

They reached the top of the flight of stairs and found themselves standing in front of two huge double doors with the school name engraved over the top.

'Abba, Ima we're here!' Squealed Tali. And then it was time for her to go.

Talia rushed up to her parents pulling them into a giant hug one last time. After a few seconds of holding their princess in their arms, Tony and Ziva placed her down and knelt beside her.

'Have a wonderful day Tatelah, mommy loves you.' Ziva said smiling and kissing her forehead.  
'Be good princess we love you.' Said Tony thoughtfully. And then he added on 'Don't tease those boys too much baby, you're too good for all of them.'

'Abba!' Tali laughed and then reached up to head slap him like Grampa Gibbs did.

Tony's shocked face was priceless and both Ziva and Tali burst out into immediate laughter. Talia's adorable laughter sounding like a peal of high-pitched bells. 'I'm going to get you for that!' He eventually managed to stutter out. But Talia had already pulled away. 'Byebye mommy, bye daddy! Love you!' She yelled with a wave, and then she bounded into the classroom as the first school bell rang, leaving her parents outside together under the burning sun.

Tony turned to Ziva. 'That kid is honestly an unstoppable force of nature!'

Ziva cupped his cheek. 'I know. She gave him a peck on his lips.

And then they walked away, hands interlocked.

* * *

**AN:**Their little princess is getting older! Please review! -Lana


	13. A Day In

'Grampa Gibbs!'

Talia ran up to him and he scooped her into a massive bear hug.

'Ah little princess, it's been a while.' Mumbled a gruff Gibbs into Talia's curls.

'I missed ya grampa.' said Tali.

'I missed ya too.' Replied Gibbs.

Geez, did she remind him of Kelly. If he had a penny for every time he had performed that exact lift into a hug, he would be a rich rich man. But she was Tony and Ziva's child through and through, that priceless personality a combination of both parent's cheekiness, intelligence and kindness. She was almost a splitting image of Ziva, apart from Tony's eyes. Her curls were lighter than Ziva's too, closer to Tony's hair in colour.

Thinking of Tony, just then the man rushed through the door frame in a bit of a hurry. But seeing Talia there with Gibbs he obviously calmed.

'She took off as soon as the car stopped.' He explained to Gibbs' raised eyebrows. 'But you guys seem fine, so y'know I'm just go and take Ziva to dinner.' Tony finished giving a brief smile before rushing back out the door.

'Bye daddy!' Yelled Tali.

'Guess it's just us.' Said Gibbs happily setting Talia down. 'What ya want to do?'

'Grampa can we go see your boat?' She replied excited.

'We sure can.' And he led to the basement stairs hand in hand.

They had a whole day together and they wouldn't do it any other way.

* * *

**AN:** Super cute or what? ;)


	14. Who's Ark

**AN:** Just a bit of fun to brighten up your day :)

* * *

It was the evening of Talia's school class performance.

The show had been put together by the teachers along with some adult help and the happy children had all been bouncing in excitement about the performance for weeks.

Every child had a part in the play, as well as a special adult whose name had not yet been revealed. Before the play began, and just as the lights had dimmed it had been announced that one adult had volunteered over the weeks of organizing to fill a crucial part. No one knew who apart from the children and they had all remained utter silent on the subject as to keep it a surprise. Although Talia had been rather giggly when questioned about it by her parents curiosity.

Tony and Ziva were in the audience and filming, while Talia was up on stage being an adorable lion.

It was the story of Noah's ark. Wooden blue waves were propped up next to the giant boat and the so the story began, the children acting as animals having fun.

And then Noah walked onto the stage.

_It was Gibbs._

Tony and Ziva got the full force of surprise in the audience and froze not believing what they were seeing.

Up on stage, dressed in white robes atop with a red and white head piece Gibbs shuffled about a midst the fake rain herding the children onto his ship.

'Omg.' Tony said.

'B-but Zi, that's Gibbs!' Tony spluttered about shocked. 'That-that's Gibbs up there!'

'I know Tony!' Ziva was still in shock, not removing her stare from the stage. And then the reality kicked in for them.

'Film this perfectly! I'm never going to let him live this down! I'm sending this to every single person at NCIS!' Tony whisper yelled gleefully.

He whooped for Gibbs, yelling out 'You go boss man!' at the top of his lungs. Tony's expression was identical to that of a little child getting an unexpected treat and you could tell by the way he was fixated on the play that he was attempting to memorize every single detail to etch the moment into his brain forever.

Up on stage Gibbs flashed the audience a quick smile. Talia laughed and went aboard the boat prop.

Once everyone was 'aboard' the boat Gibbs stood by the wheel and shouted in a mighty and deep voice at the top of his voice 'Let the heavens pour!'

And that did it for Ziva. She felt the laughter bubble up from her chest rising and building. She started chuckling uncontrollably and then full out laughter. Tears were soon streaming down her face and she was forced to bury her head into Tony's shoulder in an attempt to regain control. Tony looked at her like she was insane, Ziva had almost never laughed this hard in years.

'Zi, shhhh!' Tony tried half-heartedly to get her to be quiet. He was getting pointed stares from other audience members now, but the thing was he was using all of his self-control not to lose it like Ziva.

'Zi, shut up!' he tried again but not being able to help the chuckle that slipped out. Oh, this was gold, pure brilliance. The night would go down in history, never forgotten. And even years later, the mention of Gibbs as Noah would bring laughter to everyone.

* * *

So did I make you smile?


	15. Family Holiday

**AN:** Sorry for the wait!

* * *

When Talia was 6 and her brother 3, they went on a family trip to Israel. It wasn't for any particular reason, just a holiday and to show the children their mother's beautiful country.

It was meant to be a peaceful holiday beneath the warm Israeli sun, but it certainly didn't start that way.

Because of Tony's growing back problems, they travelled first class on the long flight but despite their more comfortable chairs Talia and Adrien were restless and wanted off the restricting plane. Having quelled their plans for hide and go seek as well as tag, piggy in the middle and musical statues with a fair amount of bribing and black mailing, she and Tony had finally gotten them to quiet down and watch some TV on the airplane screens. Within an hour though, Talia had befriended an air hostess and was having a very long and intense conversation about dancing and Adrien had complained to his parents that the food tasted like 'dirty rotten cabbage', much to Tony's amusement. Within another hour the two had attempted to begin a singing competition and when that didn't work out they moved on talking to the other nearby passengers. By the time they were finally asleep Tony and Ziva could not held out any longer.

'This is going to be a long couple of weeks.' Ziva said to Tony, resting her head on his shoulders and closing her eyes.

'Mhmm.' Tony sighed also resting his eyes luckily managing to drift off to sleep in the blissful quiet.

Until his kids woke again.

Tony blared up the radio and rolled down the hired car windows. They had a relatively long drive ahead of them so in good old DiNozzo fashion they may as well have some fun. Catching Ziva's eye he started to sing along loudly to the music and with a smile he was soon accompanied by her. He honestly loved her voice, the sexy sound gave him goose bumps all the time.

In the back seats Talia and Adrien began to sing along as well, jumping at the opportunity to make more noise. Soon, cars were honking at them in protest and the DiNozzo family were laughing so hard Tony started snorting which only made it funnier.

Laughing, Ziva slapped Tony's arm trying to force some decency into him. She may live with what seemed like a family of loud crazy pigs at times, but they were hers and she loved them to pieces.

Ziva lay on her fold out beach seat, soaking up the sun. She was reading her book and heard Tony approaching way before he got to her.

'I like your bikini Zi-vah.' He whispered in a provoking voice leaning over her and pronouncing her name in the teasing way he used to. She looked up smirking, a flashback from long ago when they were in LA rushing back towards her.

'Like what you see?' She replied equally as husky, the familiar pattern of their teasing coming back to her.

'Oh you know I do.' He said winking at her. The sun shone down on the golden grains of sand and the sound of crashing waves made themselves heard despite the happy yells of the children at the water line collecting shells for their sand castle. 'In fact,' he continued, 'This place reminds me of another time when it was just you and me, alone, and you were definitely, definitely wearing a lot less than that ravishing bikini you have on right now-'

'Tony!' She interupted, stopping him before it went too far. 'Save it for when we get back.' She said laughing.

Just then Talia ran up in pink togs her hands full of shells. 'Ima, Abba, look what I got!' She said excitedly.

'This one is for you Ima.' She handed Ziva a beautiful paua shell. 'And this one's for you Abba.' Sha said handing Tony a perfect scallop shell.

'Thank you Talia.' They said and Ziva pulled her into a daughter into a hug. Tony wrapped his arms around his two ninja princess' thanking his lucky stars that allowed him to somehow end up with the two most perfect girls ever.

The moment was only made better when his son came over and snuck his way into the middle of the hug. Tony ruffled his hair, squeezing his family even tighter, never wanting to let go. Ever.


	16. Dance like a Gorilla

**AN: **_Sorry everyone I had some uploading issues and ended up posting the same chapter twice. My bad._

* * *

Tony turned the music up, the sound blaring against the walls, blasting aloud.

Tony grabbed their 7 year old daughter and 4 year old son's hand and practically leapt to the middle of the room and started dancing with them. By the time they were all shaking their hips with hands in the air and singing, well screaming with the music, they were all in hysterical fits of laughter nearly about to collapse on the ground.

It was hilarious, tears of mirth streaming down their faces, the sight hysterical. Talia was singing and insanely spinning around, Adrian was stomping and yelling, a dancing Tony was looking like a drunk gorilla and Ziva had crawled off to the side laughing, desperate to get the video camera.

It was at times like this, that Ziva's heart soared with happiness. For sure, the moment where she became at peace with herself and returned to Tony was one of the best decisions of her life. It was that break in Israel where she separated her ties from her past to become a better person that helped her become who she was today. In that time she had travelled the world, seen wonders she had not seen before and with her humanitarian work saved countless lives to equal out her sins. Refreshed, she had reached a point where her yearning for Tony had been too much and she allowed him to re-enter her life, bringing more happiness and love. Now she had a perfect husband, and perfect children. When she was a child Eli would never ever in her wildest dreams be goofing around like Tony was now.

For sure, her children had the best father you could ever have just as she had the best husband that could ever be asked for.


End file.
